


Winter Wonderland

by SonjaJade



Series: Silver Stars [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin's upset that theirs is the only house not decorated with lights on the whole block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Title:** Winter Wonderland  
**Author/Artist:** Sonja Jade  
**Fandom:** Attack on Titan (Modern AU)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Erwin/Levi  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters within this story based on the series by Hajime Isayama.  
**Summary/Teaser:** Erwin's upset that theirs is the only house not decorated with lights on the whole block.  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 712  
**Author's Notes:** Part of my Silver Stars universe  
  
  
  
When Erwin was a young man, he and his father made a habit of going all out and decorating the house for Christmas. It usually took them a whole Sunday to get it done, but once the lights were up, the house looked amazing. Once the outside of the house was done, they'd start on the inside with his mother's help, and that's when the spirit of the season really hit him. The lights, the tree, the smells of glorious food cooking in the kitchen, the carols playing on the stereo…  
  
Now, his parents were long gone. His right arm was gone. He couldn't safely climb a ladder with the prosthetic arm, let alone put lights up on the roof. And Levi, though he loved Erwin dearly, was terrified of heights. And being the only dark house on the street was depressing.  
  
“Get your coat!” Levi called out from the bedroom.  
  
Confused, Erwin shouted back, “What for?”  
  
“We're going shopping!”  
  
Frowning, Erwin did as he was told, slipping gloves on his hands (he loved that he could hide his prosthetic so easily in winter) and tugging on a ball cap. “Where are we going?” he asked.  
  
Levi shrugged. “Not sure yet. I think we'll start at Best Buy.”  
  
For the next three hours, they went from store to store, in search of some elusive gift that Levi couldn't seem to define. He kept insisting he would know it when he saw it, but as of yet, he hadn't seen it. And then he seemed to get frustrated and threw his hands up in the air.  
  
“I'm done, let's go home.”  
  
Erwin followed along behind, his flesh hand rubbing the muscles in Levi's neck. “Maybe you can find it on the internet,” he offered.  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
The ride home was uneventful and quiet, Erwin singing along to a few Christmas carols. But when they turned onto their street, Erwin noticed something weird.  
  
“Did someone steal our house?”  
  
“Be serious,” Levi countered.  
  
“But ours is the only one not lit up, and there's no dark spot on-” It hit him then what Levi had done. He turned to him, watching as his boyfriend bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling. “You wonderful bastard.”  
  
“What are you talking about, you nut job?”  
  
There was their home, outlined in brilliant strands of multicolored LED lights, white icicle lights hung on the gutters, the bushes draped with two sets each of net lights, the windows outlined in perfectly hung rope lights, and an inflatable waving Santa Claus, illuminated with a single flood bulb. There was a beautiful wreath on the door and windows, and the garage door had a projection image that read “Season's Greetings!” that was encircled with candy canes.  
  
“It's absolutely beautiful,” Erwin breathed.  
  
“There's a nice tree inside. I think even the mantle got decorat-”  
  
Erwin's mouth cut him off with a deep kiss. It was so wonderful, however Levi managed to get it done. When Erwin pulled back, he asked, “How'd you do it?”  
  
“A magician never gives away his secrets.”  
  
Erwin got out to get a closer look and Levi parked the car in the garage. When he rejoined him on the sidewalk, Levi had given up on not trying to smile.  
  
“So you really like it? I wasn't sure what to get.”  
  
“You have no idea how perfect it is, Levi.” Erwin touched the smaller man's face. “You have no idea how perfect _you_ are.”  
  
Levi scrunched his nose up. “You're certainly mushy tonight.”  
  
“Marry me...”  
  
Levi groaned. “No way! I don't want some Hallmark channel Christmas movie proposal! You gotta ask me some other way! Like in a mosh pit at a Slayer concert or something bad ass!” He smacked Erwin's butt. “But you can take me to bed if that'll satisfy the itch.”  
  
Erwin agreed to that, and also managed to cajole out Levi's secrets about the decorating project in the process. Afterward, they invited Levi's helpers, Hanji and Mike, over for some beers and poker.  
  
On Christmas morning, Levi opened an envelope that contained tickets to see the last Mötley Crüe concert on New Year's Eve in LA, and when the band started playing “Shout At the Devil” Erwin proposed a second time- this time Levi said yes.


End file.
